What if?
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: This is a series of takes on where I think Sam and Josie's first kiss could have been


_**What if?**_

K+

Author's notes: None of these characters and I am not receiving any profit from their use so please don't sue me! These are my takes on what I think should've happened. Each one will have a heading and are in no way connected.

**Scene 1: The fair**

"Lonely Ride in bucket 5! Single!" The man working the Ferris wheel yelled out as Josie Geller climbed into the bucket saying that she didn't have a partner riding with her.

"Do you have to yell it like that?" She asked, blushing. Over at the targets Sam Coulson, Josie's 'teacher', was watching. He walked over to the Ferris wheel.

"Sure I do!" Sam heard the Ferris wheel man say.

"Is this seat taken?" Sam asked Josie.

"Thank you" Josie said as Sam sat down. "Thank you" she said again as the bucket started to move.

"You're welcome" Sam replied. "Whoa! Whoa!" he said as the bucket moved backwards.

"Are you scared?" Josie asked when she saw the look of terror on Sam's face.

"Well, I'll tell you something here," He paused. "I hope this doesn't undermine my position as an authority figure, but, ah…I'm a little afraid of heights" Sam said. He looked over the edge of the bucket.

"You're afraid of the Ferris wheel" Josie laughed. _She's even cuter when she laughs_ Sam thought.

"Well, actually, it's the plunging head first into the crowd part that kinda gets me" Sam replied.

"Well I bet if you had your Gordie Howe helmet on you'd feel better" Josie said.

"Hey, you remember that story?" Sam asked, a little surprised.

"I remember everything you say," Josie began. "In your classroom" she finished.

"If the buckets a-rockin', don't come a-kn-kn-knockin'" The boy in the bucket above them yelled out to them.

"Boy's, you know, I'd like to tell you that we all grow out of it, but, that's a lie, some of us will always be rattling cages" Sam said, shaking his head.

"Why do you do that?" Josie asked.

"I don't know. You know Lara, my girlfriend you met at the club? We've been going out for five years, and now she wants me to move to New York. And, you know, I mean I should do it, you know, make the commitment and, and grow up. I know we have our differences, you know what, I shouldn't be talking about this stuff with you, I'm sorry" Sam said, stopping himself from finishing his sentence.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to" Josie replied.

"Yeah, same here" Sam agreed. "Well, all I can say is that when you're my age, guys will be lined up around the block for you" Sam said.

"You have to say that 'because you're my teacher" Josie said, trying to dismiss the thought.

"Actually, I shouldn't say that because I'm your teacher" Sam replied, blushing a little.

"Oh," Josie replied, blushing herself. She looked at Sam's face and smiled to herself.

Suddenly she felt herself leaning in towards Sam. Their eyes met. Their faces were soon only inches apart. Josie could feel Sam's breath. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Her lips brushed against his softly. She was pleasantly surprised when Sam returned the kiss. Then, as if something had bitten him, Sam pulled away.

"I'm sorry Josie" He said.

"For what?" Josie asked.

"For…for kissing you, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry"

"No, please don't apologise! I kissed you remember" Josie pleaded.

"I know, but, since I'm older I should have stopped you, instead, I returned it"

"You're not older than me!"

"Yes, I am"

"No! I am an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times; I'm twenty-five years old!" Josie whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm twenty-five" Josie repeated.

"You can't be…" Sam began.

"I am. So you can kiss me" Josie cut him off.

"I know, so all this time I was actually allowed to be attracted to you?"

"You were attracted to me?"

"Yes, yes I was…a…am" With that he leaned over and kissed her again, this time with more passion. As his lips touched hers she felt a sudden heat rush through her body. She felt something warm and wet against her lip, subconsciously she opened her mouth. It was then she realised that the warm, wet thing was Sam's tongue. Her tongue met his in a dance of passion.

This was Josie's first real kiss.

**Scene 2; Looking for music for the Prom**

Josie picked up a CD and showed it to Sam, he shook his head.

"Here, try these" he said as he sat a box of LP's on the table.

"Ok" Josie replied. She blushed.

They both reached for the same record. Their fingers touched, sending a heat wave through both of their bodies like an electric shock. Neither was willing to pull their hand away, so Sam took Josie's hand in his. Then, it was like his mind lost control of his body, and, before he knew it, he was kissing Josie's hand. He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his. He knew that it was wrong, but, it felt so right. Here, in a room where no-one could disturb them, Sam and Josie kissed.

**Scene 3; Talking about Dartmouth**

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a meeting with the admissions guy from Dartmouth" Sam said.

"Dartmouth? But, um…I wasn't gonna go to college" Josie replied, nervously.

"No, no, I…I pulled a few strings and, uh, I got him to look at your writing and he agreed to meet with you"

"You believe in me that much?"

"Of course I do, Josie, you, you owe it to yourself, to your writing to go to college. You are a great writer; you just have to find your story" Sam persisted. Their faces were so close; he could feel her breath on his skin. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss. Neither of them cared who saw them. She knew that she was legally of age, but, unfortunately, Sam didn't. She broke off the kiss.

"Sam, there's something that I need to tell you"

"Ok, I'm listening"

"It's just that…urg! There's no easy way of saying this so I'm just gonna come out with it. I'm twenty-five years old and an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times" Josie blurted. "You must really hate me now"

"No, I don't" Sam said, and to prove his point he kissed her again.

**Scene 4; Dancing at the Prom**

"You know, it's funny, proms always make me a little sad. They're so final. I mean graduation and everyone scattering off and moving on" Sam said as he danced with Josie.

"Is your girlfriend here?" Josie asked.

"No, no, I'm alone, in-fact we broke up last week"

"Really? That's funny because you know actually prom comes from promenade, and you can't promenade alone can you?"

"You're amazing Josie Geller" Sam said, and with that he kissed her. Everyone on the dance floor saw it.

"Have you thought anymore about Dartmouth?" Sam asked as soon as their kiss ended.

"Yes, and, um, there's something that I want to tell you" Josie replied. As she replied she pulled the winged brooch off.

"There's something I want to tell you too"

"Ok, please don't be mad at me, but, I am twenty-five years old and an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times, I was sent here to write a story about teenagers of this day and age, but now I have to write a story about you"

"You're writing a story about me?"

"Yes! But I don't want to! My boss is making me"

"I understand. I'm sorry, Josie, I have to go" and with that Sam Coulson walked away.

Later that evening Josie was sitting at home reading a book when the door bell rang. She got up and opened the door. There on her doorstep was Sam Coulson. He didn't say anything, but, took her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I never got to say what I was going to tell you" he said, as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, and what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I am falling in love with you."

Josie smiled and threw her arms around Sam.

"I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too!" Sam replied. He kissed her again.

"Want a drink?" Josie asked when they pulled apart for air.

"Sure, I'd love one" Sam replied.

Author's notes:

Ok, so what do you think?

Please be gentle as this is my first fic.

Cheers! Melinda


End file.
